Modern vehicles utilize sophisticated computer technology to monitor operations of the vehicle and its components. Sensors routinely amass data on voltages, currents, pressures, temperatures, fluid levels, and other important factors regarding vehicle operation. While much of this data is used by on-board vehicular controllers, it is also advantageous to transmit data to remote servers. As such, long-term data trends can be efficiently monitored and/or compared with other vehicles.
One typical technique for offloading this data from the vehicle is via cellular telephone and data systems. However, such systems have a limited, finite amount of available resources, often referred to as “bandwidth”. Moreover, the cost of transmitting data over such systems corresponds to the amount of data. The amount of data produced and transmitted by millions of vehicles would be cost prohibitive and consume a large amount of cellular system bandwidth.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for reducing the amount of data transmitted from the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.